Communication systems for maintaining operations of a mobile machine often use hard-wined or wireless networks to transmit data to components of the machine and/or other systems associated with the machine. One example of a communication system in a mobile application involves communications between locomotives in a consist. In this application, the communication is typically facilitated through the use of an MU (Multi-Unit) cable that extends along the length of the consist. The MU cable is comprised of many different wires, each capable of carrying a discrete signal used to regulate a different aspect of consist operation.
These communications systems include one or more transmitter chips that control the transmission of network data. Recently, transmitter chips with higher bandwidth capabilities have been developed to increase data throughput. For example, the higher bandwidth transmitter chips may allow higher frequency ranges, compared to conventional transmitter chips. In addition, the higher bandwidth transmitter chips may be capable of communicating through more wires of an MU cable than conventional transmitter chips. As a result, the higher bandwidth transmitter chips may increase performance of communication systems by increasing both the quantity and speed of data throughput.
One of the problems that arises when using higher bandwidth transmitter chips is that, in some applications, the mobile machines are frequently required to operate in extreme environmental conditions, such as extreme temperatures. Higher bandwidth transmitter chips may be de-rated when temperatures fluctuate to extreme levels, such as very cold conditions (e.g., below −30° Celsius). Thus, many communication systems that are required to operate in very cold conditions often use conventional, lower bandwidth transmitter chips, which are equipped to operate in the colder conditions. However, these conventional, lower bandwidth transmitter chips may not perform as well as the higher bandwidth transmitter chips. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a system allowing the use of higher bandwidth transmitter chips when operating in very cold conditions.
The disclosed system is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.